Pleasures of the Flesh
An X-Factor team goes to Rio during Carnival to extract a CIA operative, Luiz Ribeiro. When Luiz dies on them, though, they undertake a mission to discover what happened to him and finish the work he was doing trying to stop drug dealing and money laundering. It is discovered that Luiz's death was accidental, but that his own CIA controller was rolling up the network to protect himself and to protect his family... who were the ones doing the dealing and laundering money by converting it into purchases of conflict diamonds. With the assistance of Ribeiro's lover, the team captures both the controller and his financier after luring them into a meeting outside the Sambadrome on the last Carnival night. Grace is shot, but recovers at Old Home. Events *'March 6' **Belladonna meets with the CIA contact who needs extraction, Luiz Jose Ribeiro, with the rest of the team backing her up. While trying to explain his problems, Luiz looks feverish. Then he suddenly starts bleeding from the nose, falls into Bellladonna's cleavage and dies. Kestrel tracks the EMTs that take his body to the hospital. **Kestrel and Lex later go to Luiz's hotel room and find his girlfriend, Sara, who they try to talk to then have to tranq and bring back with them. *'March 7' ** Grace speaks with Sara once she's woken up from the tranquillizer, gains her trust and learns more about Luiz's operation. **Iago flirts his way into using a lab with a grad student to do some chemical analysis. Grace and Belladonna do some on site data analysis. Kestrel patrols the pool. *'March 8' **Kestrel and Lex go check out Luiz's car. They find dirty underwear, forensic evidence and a flash drive and notes, steal a camera memory card, and defuse a bomb put on the car. **Belladonna and Iago break into and do surveillance on Eduardo's apartment building through the use of strategic groping. They set up a camera outside his door and talk to him briefly. **Grace babysits (which pretty much describes what she's been doing the whole mission anyway). *'March 9' **Iago cozies up to his grad student again to learn more about the evidence from Luiz's car, which had traces of drugs in it. He also sends and email to Old Home about the fingerprints http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/378499.html. Possibly there is a bar date later. **Belladonna and Lex break into Eduardo's apartment, discover his drug manufacturing lab, take pictures and bring back samples. *'March 10' **Iago brings the samples and pictures of formulas to everyone's favorite grad student, snuggles, and learns that it looks like Eduardo is making a designer drug, like cocaine, but legal. She needs to do more tests, though. **Kestrel and Sara go shopping, where they are discovered by Moretti. He gives chase when the two women speed off on a motorbike, ending up escaping from him through a mall after some fancy driving. She then stole Moretti's bike to return on. **Grace and Iago go to the fencing tournament. Iago faces off against Marco in a duel while Grace pokes his brain for answers about the diamonds and his plans. She learns that he's involved with Moretti and that there will be an exchange at the Sambadrome on Saturday. **Hot Tub Summit where the team makes some plans. After which, Grace and Iago go get some fake diamonds. *'March 11' **Kestrel and Iago case the Sambadrome for security and layout. **Belladonna and Lex sneak into the Pires mansion to swap out the real diamonds for the fake ones, Raiders-style, but are nearly foiled by a pair of golden retrievers instead of a large boulder. *'March 12' **Belladonna and Grace go undercover as servers in the VIP box to keep an eye on Marco and Moretti during the Champion's Samba Parade at the Sambadrome. Iago, Kestrel and Lex are seeded through the parade crowd ready to track Marco and Moretti when they move, and everyone follows then to some warehouses. There, Moretti confronts a confused Marco about the fake diamonds. X-Factor intervenes when Moretti draws a gun and fires at Marco's feet. Grace is shot in the ensuing confrontation. Moretti is then tranquillized, Marco is zip-tied, and the men are handed over to the CIA and the local police respectively (but not with respect). Important Evidence People Major *'Luiz Jose Ribeiro' - (age 32) a Brazilian national with an American mother. Studied global economics and political science at Purdue. He was recruited by the CIA and found himself assigned to anti-narcotic and counter-revolutionary task forces throughout Central and South America. Speaks fluent Portugese, Spanish and English. Has spent the last three years cultivating a network of contacts inside the Rio drug and money laundering trade, which had begun to bear serious fruit in the last six months. His alias was 'Cassiano Serrano'. Deceased. *'Marco Pires' - Brazilian drug financier, under investigation by Luiz. Fond of women and fencing. Luiz was undercover as one of his business partners. *'Sara Pires' - Marco's wife, Luiz's lover. Innocent of her husband's illicit deals. Luiz brought her into his confidence after she caught him with his hands in the Pires's safe, and seems to have been cultivating her as an aide and information source before his death. *'Cristobal Moretti' - was Luiz's friendly contact in Rio's anti-narcotics community. The CIA became suspicious when he dropped out of contact. *'Eduardo Lins' - (Age 24) a Brazilian national. Educated at the Federal University of Rio de Janeiro, holds a B.Sc. and a Masters in biochemistry and pharmacology. Was one year into a Ph.D. when he was expelled for 'Improper use of laboratory facilities' last year. Criminal record is minimal -- one bust for possession of pot, three years ago. Lives in an apartment at 85 Rua General Urquisa that 'Cassiano Serrano' paid a rent deposit by cheque for. Minor *'Rosa Flores' - (age 25) PhD Biochemistry candidate at the Federal University of Rio de Janeiro. Thinks Iago is dreamy, and was useful in learning more about Eduardo Lins' drugs. Agent Covers Let's pretend to be CIA pretending hard to be tourists. (Do we need to go even deeper? Maybe we do.) *Belladonna: Diana Benoit *Grace: Judy Cereza *Iago: Robert Coque *Kestrel: Jada Williams *Lex: Lauren Fielding Locations *Rio de Janeiro **We are staying in a rental house here, because it is adorable and also the neighbors are less likely to get shot through a wall if things go pear-shaped. ***Rooming arrangement: Grace, Iago, and Lex solo, Kestrel and Belladonna sharing. (They get the stripey beds.) Links Category:2011_Missions